bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterscotch Horseman
Butterscotch Horseman is the deceased neglectful, verbally abusive father of BoJack Horseman and Hollyhock, and the husband of Beatrice Horseman. He is a recurring character (through flashbacks) throughout seasons 1 and 4. Appearance Butterscotch is a draft horse with grey fur, a black mane, with a straight white streak covering the entire top of his snout, and a pink spot on his nose. In flashbacks he is seen wearing suits with a white collared shirt and occasionally a white and dark grey striped tie. According to model sheets he is about the same height as BoJack. In Time's Arrow, he is seen at an older age with a thinner mane with grey streaks in it, and he has wrinkles under his eyes along with dark circles. He is wearing a navy blue suit with the jacket opened, a white shirt, and brown shoes. He is also seen as a young adult with longer bangs in his mane and wearing a light blue and green plaid shirt, a brown jacket, brown braided belt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Background Originally living at an unknown city or town, Butterscotch hailed from a working-class background, and is presented as a aspiring novelist. He is shown to be impulsive, smart, bold and charismatic, at least to a young Beatrice, who is pressured to be in a relationship with Corbin Creamerman due to being the heir of a creamery. Beatrice enticed, and seduced by the gatecrashing Butterscotch leaves the party, thrown by her father, "for" her, and the two engage in a one night stand. After some time has passed, a Pregnant Beatrice arrives to a set of Apartments, to confront Butterscotch, after revealing her pregnancy to him, and a short discussion, the two decide to become married, after Beatrice decides to have the child, and move to San Francisco to start their family. Butterscotch, who hailed from a working-class background, was a failed novelist, cannery worker, and at one point worked under his wife's father, Joseph Sugarman, after being pressured to leave the Cannery due to not bringing in enough income. Butterscotch and his wife first appear in flashbacks in "BoJack Hates the Troops". Beatrice makes Butterscotch an omelette and implies that he is having an affair with his secretary. Butterscotch himself implies that the only reason he married Beatrice was because she got pregnant and wouldn't get an abortion. Later another flashback shows young BoJack giving Butterscotch (who is working on a ship in a bottle while smoking) a Father's Day card. Butterscotch originally thinks it's a Lima Bean and then berates his son's work on the card as "some shoddy craftsmanship". BoJack says he did his best, Butterscotch says he didn't and he slacked off and took the easy way out, before ranting about the "hard way" versus the "easy way", describing going around The Horn as "gentlemanly" and implying only democrats use the Panama Canal, after which he slaps after his son for replying canal to his question. It is revealed that Butterscotch used to make BoJack cry with him while listening to Cole Porter records, and at one point, Butterscotch made him build his own tree-house, when BoJack was away at summer camp he tore it down, because instead of using nails, he used screws. He also used to tell his son to "bang his head against the wall" to get rid of his son's "stupidity". In flashbacks, Butterscotch is often seen yelling nonsensical ultra-conservative hyperbole, usually to cover up his failures, and "easy comings" in the world (such as Canals, and Imaginary Friends), typically blaming it on Democrats, Jews, or Communists. It is revealed that Butterscotch and Beatrice would commonly fight with each other, due to blaming each other for their failures, Butterscotch's adultery, and alcoholism. Typically these fights would become volatile enough, that plates, and other objects would start being destroyed. In 1999, he cheated on Beatrice with their maid Henrietta Platchkey, getting her pregnant with Hollyhock. Beatrice was upset, and forced Henrietta to give the child up for adoption out of spite and fear saying that the Horseman's would cover her Nursing school tuitions. It is shown in a flashback Henrietta did not want to actually give the infant up for adoption and screams and sobs when the tiny foal is snatched away from her. In late 2017, Hollyhock looked for her father, who she believed to be BoJack. They looked for her mom, but none of the people he slept with in 1999 had gotten pregnant, except one, who had a abortion. They eventually find out Butterscotch is her dad from an envelope Beatrice had in a box, meaning she and BoJack are siblings, despite being 36 years apart. It is eventually revealed that Butterscotch had passed away sometime after The Bojack Horseman Show premiered. Personality From what has been shown from Butterscotch Horseman in his initial appearances, he is an alcoholic, run down mess who commonly abuses his son many times as a "punishment" for ruining his life, presumably because he might not have been ready to father a child and his failure as a writer. He is shown to be resentful towards his wife for her financial independence, and the fact she refused to get an abortion, but particularly due to their marriage, and having to look after a son he wanted little to do with, he likewise wants nothing to do with Hollyhock his other child. Shown in Time's Arrow, Butterscotch in 1963, is shown to initially be a somewhat suave, sarcastic, witty, somewhat impulsive and somewhat charismatic aspiring writer, who wishes to move to San Francisco to make Novels, and has a vocal disdain for business owners, who he believes subjects their workers to "slavery". During the late 1990's, Butterscotch is shown to have become egotistically weaker, and to an extent emotionally broken, but still maintains an adulterous life, seducing a maid with a Nursing Education, whom he is attracted to her due to her similar appearance to his deceased mother, suggesting he had a close relationship with her. It is suggested that Butterscotch is easily attracted to woman, and that he has committed adultery with a secretary he wanted to marry, a maid, and various other "fillies" as described by Beatrice. Quotes *"That's some shoddy craftsmanship son". *"No you didn't! You slacked off and took the easy way out! In this world you can either do things the easy way or the right way. You take a boat from here to New York. You gonna go round the horn like a gentleman, or cut through the Panama Canal like some kinda Democrat?"'' *''"You go around the horn the way God intended'"'' *''"Imaginary friends are freeloaders invented by Communists to rip off welfare. Why don't you do something productive like bang your head against the wall until your brain isn't so stupid?"'' *''"Well now I'm EXIT-taining. DO YOU GET IT?!''" Appearances Season 1 *BoJack Hates the Troops *Live Fast, Diane Nguyen Season 2 *Brand New Couch (silhouette only) Season 4 *Thoughts and Prayers (mentioned) *Time's Arrow *What Time Is It Right Now (Mentioned) Trivia *Will Arnett voices both Butterscotch and BoJack Horseman **When Butterscotch was younger, his voice was almost identical to BoJack's voice *He and Beatrice do not appear at all in Season 3 *His mother died when he was a child, Butterscotch describes her as having a white diamond mark on her head like Beatrice when he first meets her, and when he meets Henrietta he tells her she had brown hair just like hers. *It's suggested he did not lie to Beatrice about his Mother having a Diamond as Hollyhock his biological daughter also has a diamond on her head. Image Gallery Butterscotch_Horseman_001.jpg|"...his working class father, Butterscotch Horseman, who struggled, and often failed, to provide those comforts..." Horseman family portrait 1.jpeg|Butterscotch with his wife, and son. Butterscotch Horseman model sheet.jpeg|Butterscotch Horseman model sheet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Horses Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased